Various systems and apparatus require the use of housing units that secure electronics. These housing units generally prevent exposure of the electronics to a multitude of environmental factors and are adapted for connection to the systems and apparatus in strategic locations. For example, in a vehicle these housing units may contain control electronics for controlling lift gates, windows, windshield wipers, seats, acoustic devices and the like and may be placed in proximity to the controlled device.
The electronics contained in the housing units include processors, memory, and other heat generating components. Although the functionality performed by the electronics continues to increase, the size continues to decrease and the density continues to increase. As a result, heat dissipation or transfer from the electronics becomes critical.